situations between kung fu panda
by kungfuawsomeness
Summary: i just thought of this randomly.Here are some awkward situation between po and tigress


**situation 1:**"Tigress?"po asked."Yes po what is it?"."I wish i was with you alone in the dark under the bed covers".po spoke casually not realising what disturbing thoughts came to the tigers mind."What are you getting at panda?"Tigress spoke nervously"What do ya me-"Just then po realised what she was was giggling while the tiger stood there very confused.  
"Oh ti no not that what gave you that crazy idea?"Po was still chuckling."Oh i dont know mabeye because you just casually said "i want to be alone under the bed covers in the dark!".Tigress sarcastically said.  
"Tigress all i wanted to show you is my new glow in the dark watch,Thats the only reason why i said under the bed covers in the dark"Po told tigress who then stupidly replied"Oh".They both thought one thing"AWKWARD!"

**Situation 2:** "And so Tigress this is my room"Po stated while showing tigress his old room. it was plain with loads of posters of herself and the furious surveyed the room."What are these po?"Tigress asked gesturing towards the windowsill."Oh these are my action figures!I made them my self"Po spoke proudly.  
She held the one of herself noticing something a bit disturbing."um po?"."Yes ti what is it?"Po replied.*clears her throat*why is my action figure the only one made with(cough)Um..Removable clothes?"_...AWKWARD_ SILENCE.."po its time for your shower?"Mr ping came upstairs."Po come on and bring your Tigress action figure if you must".  
Tigress eyes widened and po just looked around avoiding her eye contact!

**Situation 3:**Po and tigress were sent to the village to get some groceries by master stopped at mr pings noodle how they got into the conversation of po as a child."po always had a thing for you Tigress?".Mr ping said to was was just sitting in silence while his dad embarrassed him infront of his idol."What do you mean mr ping?"Tigress asked the goose confused.  
Po was just praying to the gods"Oh gods please help me,dont let my dad say anything pplleeaasee!"."I mean that Po had a crush on you since he was 5 years old and i would hear him saying in his sleep"master tigress is ssooo hot she is so awsome".Mr ping chuckled to himself.  
He loved to embarrass his son.  
Po just covered his face and was blushing like mad.  
"He also always had this dream which im not gonna say because it may be a bit personal"Mr ping spoke.  
Tigress was laughing in her mind as she saw po as red as a tomato."Oh and just for the record pos dream was to get married to you tigress and live happily ever after".mr ping smiled to the young tiger but in his mind he said_"Yes my work here is done for today".  
_Tigress never thought of po to go that was groaning and wanted to scream at two warriors were left there to sit in silence..._I hate this silence_ They thought.

**situation 4:**Mantis and monkey were on the watched pranks and looked at women.(Typical mantis being peverted).They decided to type in "Kung fu panda".Lots of things came up but were intrigued into a site called fanfiction.  
"Hey bro lets type in poxTigress to see what comes up".Mantis agreed with a big smirk that looked way to big for his tiny saw what there was and they read some stories."Hey bro lets read this one called first time"mantis said but little did he know what that fanfiction was they read it monkey screamed"AAARRRGGHHH!iM gonna have nightmares".(I didnt even read this fanfiction i was too scared)

Mantis was slapping his head"Stupid disturbing images in my head"."Whats going on"Po and tigress asked concerned."Look at this and find out for your self"Monkey replied while handing the laptop to po"Seriously guys wats so ba-"He was cut off by reading the fanfiction."Woah omg!"Tigress grabbed the laptop and read the story that everyone was horrified by."What in the name of gods makes people think that me and po are*Ahem*...".

"Im emotianally scared for life"Mantis cried running out of the room."Im gonna go stick my head down the toilet"Monkey cried following the bug leaving po and tigress alone.

No one said anything because the situation was to you be! its not everyday you come across stories like first time talking about you and one of your friends doing...SOMETHING!

**Plz r&r and plz give me a request to write another fanfic.**


End file.
